Human
by Band3rSnatch
Summary: In a world where clones are made for their human dopplegangers, to be harvested for parts, Lydia Stone's world gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Human?

By Esme Tobias

 _chapter one: Smile?_

Nurse Purea walked into Lydia's Cell, Injection in hand. "Good Morning! i'm a couple of hours late, but who cares? Its all the same," she says to Lydia, putting her hand on Lydia's arm. Lydia's lip turned upward in an attempted smile, mocking Purea. "Holy Shit, did you just try to smile?" Purea says uneasily. she plunges the Injection into Lydia's arm, and watches Lydia's eyes as they glaze over, and her beautiful features relaxed.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

"President Dewey! How do you feel about Congress' decision to free all enslaved clones?" a reporter shouts, recorder in hand. The president pushes her away. "No Comment,"

BACK AT LYDIA'S HOLDING CELL

"good morning!" Lydia chirps.

"good morning, Lydia. how are you?" Nurse Purea asks cautiously.

"good morning!" Lydia chirps again.

"is that all you can say?" Purea asks.

"Good Morning, Time for your injection!" Lydia attempts to smile. Nurse Purea chuckles.

"say, Hello, im Lydia."

"say Hello im Lydia!" Lydia copies.

"No no no. I'm Lydia." Purea corrects her.

"No No No. _I'm Lydia."_ Lydia corrects Purea.

"thats right. your Lydia." Purea smiles.

"I'm Lydia, you're Lydia, No, I'm Lydia!" Lydia giggles.

" _I'm Lydia Stone," she murmurs._

AT 'S HOME

"I'm Lydia," Lydia says to her new brother, Ethan Rudas. generously took Lydia in after she was freed. Ethan

smiles kindly.

"I'm Ethan," he sticks out his hand to shake. Lydia stares at it quizzically.

"Shake?" Ethan gestures to his hand.

"Ethan…..Shake?" Lydia asks, crossing her arms.

" _NO. INJECTION."_ Lydia stresses.

"What?" Ethan asks, and Lydia makes an irritated noise in the back of her throat.

"Injection….Time. No. Injection." Lydia slurred, pointing to her arm and stomping her feet.

Realization hit Ethan like a speeding bullet.

"No Injection for Lydia," Ethan says. relief crosses Lydia's face.

"No Injection. Ethan...gooood. Injection...bad." Lydia struggled.

Nora, Ethan's younger sister appears at the top of the stairway.

"I've got her, Ethan." Nora smiled at Lydia.

"clothes." Lydia says.

"Me want clothes...no smell," Lydia explained. Nora nodded and smiled again.

"okay Lydia, Follow me and i'll get you a shower and some clothes." Nora began climbing the stairs, but Lydia sat on the bottom, frowning.

"Me….want….Yummies." Lydia says, rubbing her belly as it growled loudly.

"okay Lydia, Right after Clothes." Nora coaxed


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Scars_

After a week of being submerged into Society, Lydia had began to sound vaguely Human.

"Good Morning!" Lydia Chirped, smiling at Nora.

"Good Morning, Lydia. How are you?" Nora asks, grabbing a box of Frosted Flakes.

"I'm okay, but I am a little Hungry." she replies, eyeing the Box.

"Well in that case," Nora grabbed another bowl. "I'll pour two."

"Wonderful," Lydia replied, smiling. Ethan coolly walked in as Lydia poured the milk, sending Lydia's heart into a tailspin. Lydia gasps, her orange juice filled cup crashing against the ground,sending everyone into a panic. "WHAT IS IT?!" Ethan asks, alarmed as he grabbed a roll of paper towels. "My….heart….hurt….I don't Know." Lydia said, patting the area above her chest. "Do you need a Doctor?" Nora asks. Lydia scooped down to grab the shattered pieces of glass. "Lydia,NO!" Ethan yelled. But it was already too late. Lydia's hand was cut open across the palm, and she winced. "Ouchie." She murmured. "Ethan." Nora hissed. "I know, i see it," He hissed back. "See what?" Lydia asked, brushing away the small pieces of glass from her hand. "Is something Amiss?" asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Lydia cut her hand, but she didn't 's deep too." came down, taking Lydia's palm in her own. "It's Not cut," she said, holding Lydia's hand up to show them. A thin, pink line stretched from Lydia's thumb to her Pinkie. A fresh scar. "What the hell?" Ethan muttered, looking closer at Lydia's hand. Nora, Ethan, and all watched the fresh scar slowly melt away, only leaving her snow white skin. "What? What is wrong with my hand?" Lydia snatches it away from Ethan's mother.

Tears filled her yellow-green eyes as each of them stared at her. Like a animal at the zoo. Like a murderer. Like…..the freak she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan's girlfriend came over the next day. Nora and Lydia were painting their nails. "This is soooo Boring." Nora complained, blowing on her blood red nails. "Why did Ethan make us stay in your room?" Lydia asked, glossing her black nail. "Probably so he can make out with his girlfriend," Nora snorted, laughing. Lydia's face burnt. "Make out?" she asks, unfamiliar with the term. "To kiss repeatedly?" Nora responds, arching her eyebrow at Lydia. Lydia didn't like the sound of that. at all. "Okay." Lydia said, gritting her teeth. A metaphorical lightbulb lit up on Nora's head. "WE SHOULD SPY ON THEM," Nora whisper-yelled, clapping her hands mischievously.

A few moments later, Nora had unlocked Ethan's door with a bobby pin, and the two girls were watching Ethan and his girlfriend talk. Well, Ethan talk and his girlfriend talking over him about her new job at the mall. Ethan shut his mouth so she could speak. "And so like, like, Keslie was all like,Please, Nathan, you can only turn on a light." she says. Ethan nods. "Lydia's been doing really well lat-" His girl interrupts. "Who the hell is Lydia?" she asks, eyes narrowing. "The Clone girl, like I said earlier," Ethan says, plowing on. "She's amazingly ta-" his girlfriend saddled into his lap and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. This made Lydia's blood burn like gasoline. She stood up. "Lydia! What are you doing?" Nora hissed, as Lydia pushed open the door. "Hey!" she growled, waiting for the girl to turn around. Kyla spun around. "What?!" she purred, batting her eyes innocently. Lydia felt her hand curl in a fist. She also felt it slam into Kyla's nose.

"Lydia!" Ethan said, catching Kyla from falling. "What the he-" and thats when the fight began.

Lydia pinned Kyla to the ground, hitting her face with unrelenting force, furiously screaming at her in gibberish. Kyla, stunned, waved her arms and blocked Lydia's punches to the best of her ability. Kyla grabbed a handful of Lydia's hair and yanked. But Lydia's fury blocked out the pain, and she hammered away at Kyla. Ethan laced his arms under Lydia's, yanking her off of his Now bleeding girlfriend. Nora was standing in the doorway, a shocked "o" in replacement of her mouth. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Kyla yelled, her black and pink hair plastered to her face with blood, her nose crooked, obviously broken. Blood spattered on Lydia's face, she growled at Kyla. "You are the In. You need to be the Out. Goodbye." She pointed to the hallway. "There's the door, NOW GET OUT!" Kyla hightailed it out of Ethan's house.

and soon, His life.


End file.
